Reshaping The Galaxy Under Balance
by phhsdj
Summary: Light and dark clash a lot of the time but it is always best when they come together. So to will it be best for Galaxy if only the Light Rey and the Dark Kylo can come together to reshape the Galaxy it would be under balance. WARNING SPOILERS FROM THE LAST JEDI. It will be more about the politics of reshaping then romance but that will be a part of it.
1. Chapter 1

Reshaping of The Galaxy Under Balance

Chapter One

Author Note(AN): this will contain spoilers from the last Jedi so here is your chance to leave 5. 4. 3. 2 ….1 ok now that they are gone this started out as a what if story but then turned into something more. It will start right after the fight with the Praetorian Guards. This is my first story I will put up but have been writing for a long time. I will always take constructive criticism thank you now here is the story hope you like it. I will also need a Bata for this if you are one or know someone let me know.

 **Disclaimer: I do now, have not and most likely will not own Star Wars. All rights belong to Disney and Lucasfilm. Although i really wish I did.**

She had just finished but as soon as she was about to relax Rey felt his emotion. Kylo .. no Ben he is Ben she can tell they have a bond. Snoke claimed he made it but why is it still here then.

" Ben " she yells and throws the lightsaber to him.

Ben catches it and turns it on as he does so it the angle he caught it as makes the blade go right into the Praetorian Guards red armor into his head. It was over Rey slowly breath in an out her chest rising and falling. she looked around seeing the guards in their red armor laying around on the floor dead and Snoke cut in half with his top half on the floor and the bottom on the throne, His hand on the armrest. It was at this moment that she remembers the resistant. She runs to the window yelling " call them off we can save them". But she gets no reply from him she turns around and see ben …. no he is Kylo at this moment. She sees Kylo looking at throne. She knows right then and there that he will not leave that power but she needs to be sure.

" Please don't do this, Ben. Please don't go this way." She asked in an almost bagging way. Kylo turns and looks at her

"I saw the darkness in you, join me and we can rules. " He said back

" And I saw yours you turned to the light " Rey answers back. She cannot believe this she was so sure but Luke was right he will not turn and yet she can still see the light in him, Ben is still there.

" I saw your parents I know who they just like you do your always know." Kylo said drawing her out of her thoughts. She staring at him not because he knows but because he is right she does know.

" They were nobody " she said sadly accepting it.

" They were spicers they sold you to get their next fix they and are dead somewhere on Jakku you are nothing …. but not to me." Kylo. no she can feel it again Ben said this. He held out his hand and takes a single step towards her, she closes here eye and can feel it. She could feel the light it is there if only she could bring it out but it only comes out for her, she thinks but then it hits her, the light in him is her. If she turns him down now then there will be no way Ben can come back. However if she stays maybe she can get him to fully turn after all was it not love that turned Darth Vader back to Anakin. she lets out a breath and open her eyes.

"Kill the past right? " She asked as she takes a step to him.

" Yes that is the only way to become what your meant to be." Ben replies.

She slowly reach out her hand but then pull back as does Ben as they both sense a Disturbance. They look out the window. The Raddus was coming at them then it was gone and the world goes dark for both Ben And Rey

Rey slowly wakes thinking what happen but as that thought comes in her mind she can hear some one coming she calls the Skywalker lightsaber to her and ignites it as the doors open General Hux walks in and stops scared starts to back up. She can't have that he will alert everyone. So Rey force pull him to her and wave her hand over him and saids "you will wait over by the window until I call you and you will not feel the need to call anyone or be scared at all "

" I will wait over by the window until you call me and I will not feel the need to call anyone or be scared at all." He repeats as he walks over to the window.

" You should have killed him, " Ben said as he gets up " he will not let this go."

" You know that's not who I am Ben and it is not who you truly are either" Rey say.

She looks up at him as he walks towards her and holds out his hand to Rey

"Join me and we can make a better Galaxy …..please ." He asked with desperation.

Rey look at him then his hand then back to his face and think I can do this I just…

" If we do this we do it my way Ben I will not be your apprentice we will be equals. We also cannot be like the empire " She said seriously.

'"Yes Yes of course. " Ben said back.

" And we must make peace with the Resistance "

" we must ki…"

" I know I know which is why we will make pace with them to show them that we will be different "Rey said back raising her voice at Ben.

" It is the only way to start new, to show everyone that we are not like Snkoe ."

" Fine but how will we get them to listen to use and the higher ups in the First Order will not like it " Ben said  
" You are Supreme Leader now as much as I don't like it you will have to keep them in line until we can replace them. She say " now your work with getting that under control and I will work on getting the Resistance to listen."

" Your not going down there alone they might kill you " Ben said and Rey thinks it is really sweet that he wants to protect her but she does not really need it.

" Ben you know that if I come with a lot of stormtrooprs they will never listen," Rey answer back.

"Well you can't go without some protection your one of the Supreme leaders now."

She really hates it when he is right.

"Fine I will take two with me "

"Ok but they will be dressed up in the guards outfit "

" We have a deal then you got get that set up I will make Hux forget about this then call my ship"

" It will need these lending codes " Ben said pointing me to Snoke's throne then he walks off Rey walks over to Hux and wave her hand.  
" you will forget everything that happened here and go find Kylo Ren. " She demands.

" I will forget everything that happened here and go find Kylo Ren." General Hux repeats and starts to walk away. She then wave her had " and you will be loyal to Kylo Ren. He stops and repeats " and I will be loyal to Kylo Ren. Then he walks on and Rey just stand there looking at where Hux was ashamed at herself. Then she remembers what she was doing. she walk over to the throne and see the codes. She push a button on her commlink and say "Chewie can you hear me."

 **AN : well that is it I hoped you liked it there will be more to come please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Rey was watching the Millennium Falcon pulled into the hanger bay. Ben was standing next to her and two stormtrooprs dressed in red Praetorian Guards armor are behind them.

" That's your ship, " Ben asked clearly upset

" Yes it is really the only ship I have ever had " said Rey.

" We must get you a better ship then. " Said Ben as Chewbacca lands the ship. Rey turns to ben " I know you don't like it Ben but this is my ship pleases don't push me on this." she said as Chewbacca stands at the ramp with his bowcaster pointing at Ben. The stormtrooprs in the hanger all point their weapons at him.

"Stand down " Rey orders but they don't listen. She looks at Ben angrily

" Stand down everyone." He looks at her apologetic " I have not had time to inform everyone yet sorry." Ben apologies. Rey shakes her head

"When I get back I hope you have that fixed, now I am off, " Rey said. As she goes Ben grabs her hand

"Please come back Rey " he bags. She turns around to look at him

" I promise I will come back even if this does not work." Rey said and he lets go.

Rey start to walk and the guards follow her. She stops and looks at the guards.

" Will you follow my orders or do I need to make him order you to " she asked

" No supreme leader, we have already been briefed us." The one on the right said.

"Good " Rey said and turns around and walks up to Chewbacca

"Its ok we got it all worked out "

" Are you sure, because he does not seems different? " Chewbacca asked.

"Yes Chewie he is working on it but it is a start " Rey Said,

She walks to the cockpit and said, " You two stay by the door. "

" Yes mam " both of them say at the same time.

" To the planet please Chewie, I need to contact Master Skywalker. " Rey said.

Leia stands in the opening of the door starting to wonder why the First Order is not coming after them. It makes no sense for them to just leave them here and she can still see them sitting up there. As Leia looks up she sees a ship coming down but she can't make it out so starts to turn away to tell them to shut the door. However as she does she senses something familiar. No it was not something it was someone. Leia turns back to look at the ship and sees it is the Millennium Falcon and she smiles. Others are noticing it to, Finn comes running with Rose and Poe behind him. Finn is smiling as the Falcon lands. However Leia is not she can feel it something is different about Rey she does not know what yet, but she will find out. Rey walks out first, with a black version of her clothes she had been wearing. Finn runs to Rey intending to hug her not seeing the red guards walking behind her until they come up to protect her. " Don't take another step, " the guards said. Finn stops. Everyone holds out their blasters.

Rey said, " Stand down he is a friend. "

The guards fall back behind her saying " as you wish. "

Chewbacca walks down the ramp as Rey looks out at everyone and see them standing wide eye at her with their blasters pointing at her. She takes a deep breath.

" I am here to broker peace between the Frist Order and the Resistance. " Rey said

" I find it hard to believe that Snoke would want peace " General Leia said clearly disappointed in Rey thinking she fell just like her son.

" Snoke is dead, there is new leadership in the First Order General" Rey replies back.

" Who then "

"Can we discuss this somewhere else General " asked Rey.

" No you can tell us all who is trying to make peace with us, " Leia snaps back.

Rey closes her eyes knowing that she has to tell them of her alignment she then opens here eyes and said " The Frist Order is now under Ben's and my control "

Finn takes a step back looking at Rey sacred.

"So they did turn you, " Leia asked which really hurts Rey.

"No but in order to save him I must make sacrifices " Rey replies.

" You join them for the easy way out." Asked Finn Rey turns and looks him and looks at his eye, she can see how much this hurts him.

Rey takes a step to him and said " If everyone will just let me explain I think you, like Master Skywalker, will see how this could help the galaxy" Rey said calmly.

"Luke agrees with this, " asked Leia. Rey turns her head back to look at Leia.

" Agrees, no he does not, however he does see how this might be what the galaxy needs right now. The Jedi failed it, the Sith just hurt it or so maybe a joining of light and dark is what the galaxy needs." Rey explains.

Everyone looks at Leia with their blasters still pointing at Rey.

" Fine we will hear you out but I will not make the decision alone. After we hear it we will vote on it to decide if we are even willing to negotiate if we are then after we finish negotiating we will vote again." Leia said. And everyone drop their blasters.

" I would expect nothing less from you General." Said Rey, Happy that she got her foot in the door.

"Is there somewhere we can sit? " asked Rey.

Leia leads her into the base and has her sit at a commend chair.

" Now we are willing to leave the Resistance if they agree to not interfere with our work in exchange you will get a seat at the table to help decide the government of the galaxy. " Rey explains

" How do we know that you are truly in control of the Frist Order." Asked Poe.

Rey breath in and out  
" Ben is…" starts Rey when Finn interrupts her.

"You mean Kylo Ren, " said Finn. Rey is staring to get upset but knows she needs to keep her calm if she wants this to work. she stares at Finn.

"Yes that is his public face." answer Rey.  
"Now if you will let me finish, Kylo is taking care of that. " Rey continues.

" This is a good start however I would add that the First Order stop conquering worlds, " said Leia.

Rey nods and said" This will be hard to get the generals to agree to but it will happen at least for now. However any world that we already control we will fight to keep. "

Leia nods in understating that it will be force if need be, even if she does not like it.

" Is that your offer then " ask Leia.

"Yes that's the offer the First Order is willing to give, " said Rey

"Then lets vote everyone raise your hand if you think there is enough there to negotiate a deal we will like. " said Leia and a little over half rises their hand including Poe and Rose.

" Now those who do not wish to negotiate raise their hands, " said Leia and just under half rises their hand but this one includes Finn.

"Well there is enough to negotiate" said Leia then right at that moment Lieutenant Connix said " General there is a message playing on every channel. "

"Let us hear it, " said Leia

Connix puts it on speaker and everyone hears Kylo Ren's voice.

" This is Supreme Leader Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke is dead therefor the First Order is under new leadership. We wish to show you that it will be different the first order wishes to show you that it can give the galaxy peace. To that end I am ordering all First Order conquering campaigns to stop and await farther orders. Any ship that does not will face a court martial… " Rey smiles as the message continues and looks at Leia  
" See told you he is different, we will be different."

" I hope you are right, " said Leia

 **AN:** **Another chapter done however after this one I think I will go to once a week sometimes twice. I feel this way because I want to be ahead of where I am that way if I don't make a chapter one week it is not a big deal I will already have one ready to go. Next I want to thank you for all the support you have given me it really helps. I still need a beta to help me. Right now I have to go through the chapter 5 or 6 times before publishing it. Please read and review it really helps.**

 **Next chapter: we get to see what Ben was doing while all of this was going on.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Ben watched as the Millennium Falcon, with Rey in it, pulled out of the hanger on the broken Supremacy. The ship had been Snoke's flagship and it would have been Ben and Rey's flagship however the resistant ship had sacrificed itself in an attempt to destroy the ship. The tactic had only worked in disabling the ship of course; it would be fixed in time. Ben knows that the First Order would need it if they were to bring the galaxy to heel. However as he thought that something came to his mind. Would Rey want that? Would she even allow it? Then the thought that sacred him the most came, would she leave him because of it? The answer at least in Ben's mind was yes, Rey would never accept that. She would leave before ever agreeing with that. Ben realized that if this thing that Rey and he were starting, whatever it ended up being, was going to work he could not think like Kylo Ren. He had to think like the old him, like his mother taught him. Oh his mother he hoped that she was alive but he did not she could be. Ben had cut himself off from his mother a long time ago it was only when they were close, like the battle over D'Qar that their link would open again. Ben could open himself up to her but what if she was dead, there would be nothing … as he thought of the General Hux walked in.

" Ah there you Ren, have you heard from the Supreme leader. No one can get into his throne room," asked Hux. Ben smiled, as it would seem that Rey really made him forget, not that he doubted her.

" Snoke is dead " Ben replied.

" What how " demanded Hux.

" I killed him, " Ben said with a cold tone, right now he was playing the role of Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren. General Hux took a step back.

" W.. Why " Hux asked in fear. Oh how Ben loved that feeling, it made him feel powerful.

" He was going to kill the leadership of the First Order. Snoke said that you all failed us after you let a single ship cripple his fleet. I disagreed but could not change his mind so I did the only thing I could think of to save everyone, I killed him." Ben replied. It was a lie of course but Snoke never did like holocameras always said they were too easy to manipulate. Hux looks surprised.

" I thought you hated the Leadership." Hux stated

" No I don't hate the Leadership I just feel they can't get anything done in a timely manner, " Ben answered.

"We must pull back we have no lead…." Hux cut off midsentence by Ben

" No General I will be the Supreme leader I was his apprentice. I have the same power as him. It only makes sense." Ben said raising his voice

" I agree Sir but how will we get the rest of the First Order to agree with that" asked Hux. Ben smiles an evil smile letting himself be Kylo for just a moment.

" Oh I think they will find they have little choose in the matter, " said Ben.

" What about the resistant should I prepare a strike team Sir?" Asked Hux.

" No I have our new ally working on it. If she comes though we will have a much easier time ruling the Galaxy. "

"New ally?"

" You will know soon enough, now get the full leadership on the line so I may … " ben stops trying to find the right word. 'Convince them that I am right to be the leader. " Ben finished

" Right away Sir but it will take sometime. Said Hux

" It is ok I wish to make contact with one of my knights first. Now you are dismissed General " said Ben as he walked to his office.

Ben smiled laughing at irony that he was about to use Snoke's back up plane. Snoke had him put his knights on ships that were impotent or with members of the leadership because he did not trust him. However over the past few months Ben has been using his knights to get feel on the leadership to find who would accept him as the new leader. He was actually surprised with the amount of the leadership that was getting tired of Snoke. A little under half felt that he was not leading the Frist Order to greatness like he promised. However they were all to scare to do anything about it. Ben understood being scared of Snoke force knows he was but if they had gotten together they could have had a good chance of overthrowing him. However their lose would be his gain. As he sat down and put in the code for his only female knight, ben felt like there were really only two who would have enough pull to cause him trouble. The first was Grand Admiral Rae Sloane, she was slowly stepping back after all she was sixty-seven but she still commanded lots of respect from the rest of the leadership as one of the founders of the First Order. If he could get her on his side then she would go a long way in closing their hold on the Frist order. The other one who he was the most worried about was Admiral Natasi Daala. She joins the empire shortly before the Battle of Endor but quickly climbed her way up the ranks. He had Talia Ren scan her and she told him that Daala was tried of Snoke and thought she could do a much better job. The holo of Talia come up

" Yes Master what is it that you need" Talia Ren asked standing. Ben even as Kylo never saw the need to remind then that he was the master by making them keel, they know. Whenever he would add a new knight, which did not happen often, he would offer them a fight if they beat him he would give up the title of Master of the Knights of Ren. However every time they lose badly. It was a power play on his part, so they did not get any ideals in their head.

" Yes Talia Ren is there anyone around you, " said Ben

" No Sir "

"Snoke is dead I am taking command " Ben said

" Finally " snapped back Talia.

" I am glad you agree but it will not be me alone " Ben said

" Master ? " asked Talia. They did not know who Rey was. It has only been two days since Starkiler Base was destroyed.

" All in time Talia, remember patients is needed even when using the darkside or else one become reckless."

" Of course Master "said Talia

"Now in less the in hour I will be meeting with the leadership I need you to be in the room with Admiral Daala if I give you the signal then I will need you to kill her " said ben.

" Yes Master, what of the other leadership " asked Talia

"Just leave them to me" said Ben

"As you wish Master " said Tula then Ben cut the connection.

They had been at this for over an hour now and it was getting old however next he would open the floor up for voting on if they should name a new leader or not. Then he would able to get a better understanding where everyone head was. He had already fed them the lie he told Hux and they ate it up, but all this politicking was getting on his nerves. Oh how Ben wishes Rey was here she would be able to calm him down. However she down on the plant, which he now knows is called Crait, negotiating. He tuned back to General Zhao as he was finishing up "…. And this is why I believe the best course of action is to wait until after we are done conquering the galaxy." Zhao stop talking and everyone turned to look at Ben, it had be decided that since he was the closest to the Supreme Leader that he would lead the meeting until they decided who is in command. Which is funny as everyone known that they did not really have a choice but the formalities must be keep.

"Thank you Admiral Zhao I am sure we will all keep that in mind. I now bring to a vote on the matter of whether or not we should name a new Supreme Leader " Ben say and nod to Hux.

"When I call your name say yes or no. Admiral Hon "

"Yes," said Hon

"Admiral Iron."

"Yes " Said Iron.

"Admiral Meko."

"No" said Meko.

"Admiral Lee."

"Yes," said Lee.

"Admiral Daala" said Hux. Ben looks up at her

"Yes," said Daala.

"Admiral Zhao" said Hux. He hesitates knowing he has lost.

" Yes" Zhao said though clinched teeth. He could be a problem later, they will need to keep a close eye on him both Hux and Ben thinks

"General Hux and my vote is yes, " said Hux

"Grand Admiral Sloane " said Hux everyone looks at Sloane

She looks around and said, " I have know my vote from the beginning, yes "

Ben lets out the breath he was holding.

" And finally Kylo Ren. "

"Yes," said Ben.

" With a vote of eight to one the motion passes." Said Hux

" We will now take nominations for new leaders " Ben asked open the floor.

" I believe it is best we put some one who can inspire people therefor I nominate Kylo Ren. " said Hux.

Admiral Daala shapes back " we need someone with more experience …

" Like you Admiral " Ben said cutting her off

" I have been under Snoke for six and a half years I have been learning from him what were you doing. Oh that's right you lost three plants making us put more time and resource in your sector of the galaxy. " Ben continues

Grand Admiral Sloane clears her throat.

" I believe we need someone with a new with a new vision if we are truly to rule the galaxy. " Now was here chance to show them that he could lead.

" I agree which is why I have sent someone to make peace with the resistance." Ben said with confidence. Everyone was looking at Ben as if they never thought he would say something like this. The again given who he is they probably did not. "If we want to show the Galaxy that we are worthy of ruling them we have to give a little we must show that yes we are strong but we must show them we also have mercy." Said Ben looking at everyone

"That was not your call to make, you should be killed for even saying that " said Daala he looks at her with a look so hard that it would kill her if it could

" I made the hard decision when we needed time however if peace is reached and I said why would we not take it. It would let us get to ruling galaxy" yelled Ben

" It was still not your decision, you should have brought that to this council " said Zhao

The group then stated to debate whether he should have done it or not. Ben let them for twenty minuets but was again growing mad.  
" We are wasting time we ether vote now. " said Ben as he slams his hand on the table.

"Fine I nominate myself. " said Daala

"Are there any other "

"I nominate Grand Admiral Sloane" Admiral Zhao said

" I must decline I am to old, there is no telling if I would stay alive long enough to make a stable galaxy. " said Grand Admiral Sloane

" If there is no one else we will vote, " Ben said finally ready to get this over with. When no one said anything he said " then I call for a vote " and nods to Hux

" When I call your name say Kylo Ren or Da… " He stops mid sentence as Ben puts of his hand " I would remind everyone who the Master of the knights of Ren " said Ben intimidating them. Every single one of them knows that there is a knight on their ship. It was dirty but it ensured that he would win.

The vote was seven to two with Zhao voting with Daala.

" This was unfair I will not stand for this I will take my fleet to you right now …. " a red lightsaber coming out of her cheat stopped Daala from talking and Talia could be seen behind her in the holo.

" No I don't think you will " Ben said with a wicked smile. Ben then turns to Hux and said " I want a message to play on every channel. "

"Right away sir " Hux said running off

Ben just sits there taking it all he, had done it now the next part would be to get them to agree with the peace treaty.

"Supreme leader we are ready." said Hux.

Ben stands up and starts to speak

" This is Supreme Leader Ren, Supreme Leader Snoke is dead therefor the First Order is under new leadership. We wish to….

 **AN: Well this is the longest chapter yet, part of that is because it was two chapters but it did not really go with the flow I am making for this story if I had them spit up so I put them together. I am still in need of a beta I cannot seem to find the right one. Lastly there are there are two pop culture references if you can get them and tell me what they are both from then I will add you into the story as a cameo but only the first one to comment me will get added in. I will do more stuff like this so if you don't get it this time it is ok. Thank you for reading and please review.**

 **Next chapter: we get to see how negotiation went also I think we will get some Ben and Rey interaction but no promises.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry this took longer to get out I was with family and had a lot going on I will be back on schedule next week

Four

It turns out that when forty-one voices come together it is super hard to come to an agreement. They had argued for hours before finally Leia decide that it was going no where and said that Lieutenant Connix, Commander Dameron and herself would work it out after they would explain it to everyone them. Then they would vote on the treaty. Then they worked for fifteen hours during that time Lieutenant Connix had to leave because the rest of the resistance was getting restless. However after all that they finally got something workable. Leia know that the little details would have to be worked out but it was a good start. Leia was glad because she was staring to get tired. Leia watch as Poe read they points off one last time before taking it to everyone else

Ok so here is what we have first, The First Order will allow the resistance to leave alive. Second, the resistance will get a seat at the table when a new government is decided. Third, The resistances will not insight rebellion in the sectors Controlled by the first order. Forth, the first order will release all resistance prisoners. Filth the First Order get all military asses of the resista… Poe stopped as Rey got up fast but then stopped. Leia can feel her son but she does not understand how could Ben feel this close yet not be here. However as she looks at Rey she is more scared because it looks like she is not even here.

"Rey "

Nothing, nothing at all.

Poe said " Hello you there Rey "

Still nothing Leia does not understand what is going on, then Rey spoke but it was like she is not talking to them at all

" I take it you got everything under control "

Poe thinks she is talking to him said, " well I mean I did not finish going thoug... " He stops as Rey gets the rest of the way out of her seat and walks to the other side of the room Poe looks at Leia in confusion. Rey lifts up her hand and holds it in the air like she is caressing a face. " I know but you did what you had to do, " said Rey. Leia gets up and goes to stand next to her looking into Rey eyes. " Well I was working on that before you interrupted me " It dawned on Poe that she it talking to someone else then his eyes widen said " is she talking to Kylo Ren "

Leia looks at Rey for a minute then to where her hand is for a moment longer. " I believe so but it does not makes no sense I never head of this " said Leia. Rey chuckles " Yes I know that but you must admit that it happened at the worst time." Rey laughs as her face seams to lean into the air like she is rubbing it against something.

It is wired I can feel Ben as if he is here, " said Leia in shock.

" I know Ben but we have work to do before we can ever think ... " stops mid sentence and just like looks around with a fawn on her face, as she looks at Leia "How long was it." Asked Rey.

You mean how long were you somewhere else only five or ten minutes" answered Leia Rey looks a little shocked " oh it always feels longer, " said Rey sadly.

" Wait this happened before " asked Poe

" Only a few times, Snoke claimed he made it but then why does it still exist." Said Rey. I mean logically if he was what was making it happen then that the bond should have snapped when he died," continued Rey.

Leia looks at Rey worried " I never heard of this before. Is this why you join him " asked Leia trying to understand.

" Yes and no, it not that bond per say more the things I learn because of it and how we are so alike," said Rey shyly

Poe jumped up and yells " Well how do you know he is not lying to you, manipulating you so he can get you on his side. "

"That's not how it works Poe. We can feel each other. I know when he lies and I see vision of his past" then she looks at Leia " like I saw when you told him that you were sending him to Master Luke. That hurt him more then you will ever know. He already felt that Han abandoned him then you did it as well. He did not know his place in the galaxy then, he was all alone. " Explained Rey in a tone that was much colder then she meant it to be.

" He was already showing dark tendency I had to do something," pledged Leia.

" I know Leia but by doing that you also pushed him closer to Snoke and Luke finished the job." Said Rey

Poe clears his throat " This is interesting and all but we really should finish this so we can vote on this."

"And so I can take up there to have everyone look at it." Added Rey.

"I though you said you spoke for them." Asked Leia

" Well I do but we did this without any of the first order higher ups, I don't know what they are called. Said Rey embarrassed.

" I believe they are called The Leadership Council," informed Leia.

" Yes them we did not inform them that we were doing this so Ben and I will have to sell it to them before anything is truly done"

" But why, you said you two were in charge up there" asked Poe

" We are but it is much more complicated " answered Rey. " Can we just finish this please," asked Rey looking at Leia.

" Yes of course please start from the begin Commander" said Leia

"Ok well first, The First Order will allow the resistance to leave alive. Second, the resistance will get a seat at the table when a new government is decided. Third, The resistances will not insight rebellion in the sectors controlled by the First Order. Forth, the First Order will release all resistance prisoners. Filth the First Order get all military asses of the resistance. Sixth, the resistance will give leads on any rebellion that does not follow this treaty. Seventh, the first order will stop conquering new worlds. Eighth, all worlds already under the first order control will be bound by this treaty to be part of the new government for at least one standard year. Ninth, worlds that are not under the first order control will get to choose if they wish to be part of the new government or not." Read Poe.

"Ok go vote on this and I will take there up there and see if we can't get them to agree.

 **AN: Ok guys I tried something new in the past I been writing in a vary close third person point of view with the closeness being Rey or Ben there are reasons I use this instead of first person POV but it would make the note really long to tell you. If you want to know why you can PM me. In this one it was close to Leia. I wanted everyone too see how it looks and feels like for everyone else when Rey and Ben talk with the bond. I also did it to see if I can do the same closeness with others as I do with Rey and Ben because I may need to use other characters to tell my story. So tell me does it feel the same or not. If not please tell me how it feels different. I guess you could say we got some Ben and Rey stuff here but for everyone who wants to know hat he was saying I will be showing it. Thank you for reading and feel free to review I try to reply to all. Finally as much as I hate to say this it does not look like I am getting a beta. I can not seem to find anyone interested. This means I will have less time to write and have to keep spending lots of time editing them. It will get over it juts a little sad that no one wants to be the Beta for this story.**

 **Next chapter: we see the full bond conversation between Rey and Ben. We will also the physical reunion of them but Rey gets upset with Ben.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hey everyone I just realized that I never put a disclaimer on this story so I am going to put it here and then add one at the beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: I do now, have not and most likely will not own Star Wars. All rights belong to Disney and Lucasfilm. I am just playing in their world.**

Five

"Eleven star destroyers Sir" said Hux.

Ben was listening to Hux explain how many ships had small mutinies after he gave the stand down order.

" And how many were destroyed " asked ben.

" Only four sir most of the ships crews rose up against their commanding officer after." Replied Hux

" Hmmm this could be troubling, first FN-2187 now this. Do you think you fathers training programs are not working? " Asked the New Supreme Leader. Hux father Commandant Brendol Hux was the genius behind the stormtrooper program where young children were taken from their families to be trained as a soldier in the First Order's army. Ben would need to find away to end that without the hurting the armies' numbers. The program had worked for the time but now they had to have a good image.

" No Sir, part of the training is that there is no higher order then one that comes from the Supreme Leader. Of course we thought that would be Snoke but that's not the point. " Answered Hux. Well at less that would not be a problem, thought Ben as he considered his options. Ben felt the air grow heavy he knows what that meant he needed to end this. As much as he liked this new attitude from Hux, Ben did not want to given him more reason to think him unfit. Ben looked and saw Rey, she is half standing and half sitting but frozen looking at him.

" Your are dismissed General.' Said Ben

"Yes sir " said Hux as he stands up from genuflection _(1)_ and leaves the room. Ben nod to her when he is gone. Ben can hear Poe calling Rey's name but can't see him.

" I take it you have everything under control. " Rey said in a confident voice and with a smug look on her face. It was the first time Ben had ever seen her wear that look and he love it. It made Rey look as if she knew she could take on anyone or anything and win.

" Yes we are now in charge of the First Order, but I had to kill one of the councilors." Ben said in somewhat of a disappointed voice. Rey gets up and walks to Ben she put her hand on his face and said, " I know but you did what you had to do, " Ben looks Rey in they eyes as he leans into her touch.

" I know I had to do it in order to consolidate our position and I thought she would be a problem but … " Ben trilled off as he puts his hand to Rey's face and she leans into it. It was almost like when one touches the other they cannot help but to try and deepen the touch.

" And how is it going down there, are you done with the treaty yet? " Ben asked changing the subject. Rey smiled at that.

"Well I was working on that before you interrupted me, " Rey answered. Ben chuckles as that and said " Yes but I think we can both say that we are happy it did. "

" Yes I know that but you must admit that it happened at the worst time." Rey replies. Rey was right now his mother would know as well as anyone else who was with her. He wanted this bond they shared to be theirs and he did not want everyone to know about it. Ben looks into Rey's eyes once again " we need to experiment with this bond we have Rey. We need to see how far, how deep it goes. We need to know if we can control it " Said Ben.

" I know Ben but we have work to do before we can ever think ... " Rey started to say as the bond broke. It left Ben feeling like something was missing. He hopes that she finished up down there soon because Ben can already feel the pull of the dark side. It makes him want to give up on peace, makes him want to just kill everyone down there. Rey is the only person the can keep them away. Ben looks down at the planet and thinks maybe he should go down there. Yes go down there with walkers and kill them all. He should even kill Rey she is trying to take him away from his true goal. No if he kills Rey then this feeling would stay, yes but it is there because of her. As Ben is battling with himself he walks away from the viewport. He continues to battle with himself until a Force Order officer walks in. Ben gives the officer a look that would surely kill him if it could.

" WHAT " yelled Ben?

" S .. Sir there is a ship from the planet requesting permission to land in our hanger. They are not one of our ships but they have a code Sir." Said the officer. Fear was rolling off the officer and it made Ben feel powerful. Ben reaches out and feels Rey.

" Is it a Corellian YT-1300f light freighter? " asked Ben

" I don't know about all that but yes it is a Corellian in origin." Said the officer. He would need to fix the officers ability to tell different ships apart, just another thing to add to his long list.  
" Yes let it land and tell the General to meet me in the hanger. " ordered Ben

"Right away Supreme Leader " the Officer said as he salutes him then leaves to go give the Supreme Leader's orders out. Ben looks out at the planet then smiles then starts to walk to the hanger.

As he walked to the hanger the thoughts from before made him feel guilty. Ben knows he needs to work on pushing those thoughts away but it is so hard when Rey is not here. When Ben arrives at the hanger Hux is already there.

"General" said Ben

" Supreme Leader why am I here sir " asked Hux.

" You're here because I asked you to be and because you're about to see who is my agent working with the Resistance. " Answered Ben.

" Yes Sir..… does that mean we have a treaty yet, " asked Hux, as he was eager to start making the galaxy a better place.

" I do not know yet that's what we are about to find out " Ben said as the Falcon pulls in the hanger.

" Oh and General " said Ben I a hard voice

"Yes sir " asked Hux.

" No matter who is my agent you will not attack them, in fact you will follow their orders as if they are mine do you understand, " said Ben

"Yes sir I understand. Said Hux as the ramp to the ship was released and the door was opened.

Rey walked out with her two guards behind her and Chewie behind them. She started to walk to Ben.

" Her. Your agent is the Jedi " asked Hux in an aggravated voice. Ben just stares at Rey as if she was the only one there. At that moment Rey stropped and her body langrage changed.

" Agent BEN I thought we agreed that I was not you servant " and it was at the moment that Ben realized that he did not keep his premise.

 _1_ _genuflection: is the name for what Vader and other sith do when they kneel for their master._

 **AN: hello everyone now I know what your think, I am a week late. I know this and I am truly sorry but I promise there is a good reason and I am going to make it up to you. The reason I was late is that I realized I needed to make an outline on what I wanted this story to be. I have always know where this was going however this is going to be a longer story then I thought and I needed to outline it. I can tell you that there are 3 arcs in this story. I think there 3 or 4 more chapters in this this arc. After that you start to see where this story is going. Now how am I going to make it up to you? Well that is simple the next 2 weeks I will give you 2 chapters a week I already have them made just need to edit them. Lastly in chapter 3 I said there was two pop culture references and that the first person to get it would get cameo in the story. Well no one has got it so I am going to give you a clue. They come from the same show during my childhood in the 2000s it is a cartoon** **that got big again in 2017** **. Thank you for reading and feel free to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Six

Rey was excited the Resistance voted to accept the treaty but now she had to pitch it to the First Order. She was sure that they would add or take away some of it so she would have to take it back to the Resistance. However she might see if Ben can get a holo set up so they could just do it with everyone there. That way she would not have to run back and forward trying to get it done. Rey was also excited because she was about to see Ben in person. It had been about a day since she had seen him. Although that was not long at all, it felt like forever. Chewie was pulling into the hanger of the Supremacy. She could feel him out with who she think is the general. Chewie put the Falcon down. Rey get up and the two guards move from their standing position by the cockpit to follow her. As Rey gets to the ramp it opened so she walked out not even bothering to look back because she know they would follow. As she walked down Rey sees just as she felt both Ben and General Hux, she thinks is his name, standing there waiting for her.

" Her. Your agent is the Jedi' said the General

Rey starts to walk to Ben intending to give him an update but she starts to process what the general said. Rey stops. But Ben promised he … she thinks as she crosses her arms over her chest.  
" Agent, BEN I thought we agreed that I was not you servant " said Rey. She was mad no Rey was way more then mad she was angry. Things around the hanger were shaking as her powers were let loose uncontrollably. " You promised Ben you said we would be equals," said Rey in an acceding voice. She could see Ben was distraught but really she did not care, he lied to her.

" Rey I promise if you give me time I can explain. " said Ben in a desperate voice. Rey looked like she wanted to say something more but she looked around and saw everything around her floating in the air and everyone looking at her in fear and aowl. This was not the time or place to have this conversation. She closed her eyes and breathes like Luke taught her to. Everything around her gently lowers back to the floor. Rey then opens her eyes still with anger in them and said, " I have retuned from negotiation Supreme Leader."

" And how did it go down there _Jedi_ ' General Hux asked spitting out the word Jedi with venom.

" General, what did I tell you " Ben said in a threating tone making Hux shut up. " please continue Rey."

" Yes well we have a start but I was thinking after we present it to everyone we could just set up a holo with everyone and do it that way. " explained Rey a little uncomfortable

" Well while don't we go to my office and check what we have." Said Ben looking at Rey. "And General get a meeting set up with the Leadership's Council for early tomorrow " ordered Ben.

" Yes Sir right away. " the general said as he leaves.

Follow me I will show you to my office when we are there I will explain then we can get down to work. Rey the guards and Chewbacca all followed Ben out the door to his office. When they get there the guards waited outside the door. They went in and Ben sat behind the desk. That was when he saw Chewbacca. Ben gave him an upset look and said " I would like to talk to Rey alone please "

" No she may trust you but I don't so I would much rather stay and keep her safe. " said Chewbacca in his growls.

Rey could tell that upset Ben but she does not think she could get Chewie to go outside even if she tiered which she was not going to.

" We will be talking about First Order information that you do not have clearance to. " said Ben.

" I don't have clearance to it either so just let him stay. I give you my word he will not run to tell your mother what we talk about. And he already knows about the bond. "

"Fine but I am not happy about this, " said Ben in defiance.

" And I am not happy that I am one of your agents" said Rey as she used her hands to put quotes around agents. Rey had all the anger from before but now with her powers under control.  
" Rey I hade to get them to recognize me first I told you we will be equals and we will but to get there we have to go down this path. I promise you this is not me trying to keep all the power." Ben open himself up to her so she could feel the truth in his words.

" Yes well I do not like it Ben not at all." Replied Rey.

" If it helps I already told General Hux to follow your orders as if they are my own. I plan on doing that for everyone until we can get you to truly be my equal." Pleaded Ben.

" It does help a little. I mean I am still upset with you but if you tell everyone that then I guess what will work FOR NOW." Rey said the last part with emphasis.

" Good now that's done with can I see the datachip?" Asked Ben. Rey pulls it out of her pocket and hands it to him.

"Like I said I think it is a good start and but I am sure that you will want to change it a little. " said Rey as Ben put the datachip in his desk console. He reads thought it in silence and Rey starts to wonder if he likes it or not. It had been eating at her ever since she left the planet. She wanted to impress Ben. However now she is nervous that he will say it is not workable at all and just attack the Resistance. Finally however Ben said " You are right this is a good place to start I can already think of a few lines I want added however that can be talked about when we meet with our council. "

" Meet with OUR council? I thought it was yours." Asked Rey with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

" Well technically it is but in time it will be ours so why not start having you be part of the meetings now." Asked Ben making Rey smile.

" ok, Sooooo where do I sleep tonight " asked Rey.  
"Well they are still working on Snoke's old room so I used my old room last night but you can use that tonight and I will have them start on a room for you tonight."

" And where will you sleep. " asked Rey.

" Rey I don't sleep a lot but if I do I will just sleep in here on the couch." Said Ben

" Are you sure Ben I don't want to take your room if you need it?" asked Rey.  
Ben looked into Rey's eyes and said " Yes Rey I am sure "

" Ok then I am going to take a shower and go to bed." answered Rey.

" Before you go let me have your guards changed they must be tired " said Ben and Rey nod. Ben pushes a button on his desk and said " can you bring two of the best troopers we have to my office. "

" Yes Supreme Leader right away." Said someone thought a speaker

 **AN: Told you I would be giving you two this week. One will also come in Sunday like scheduled then next Wednesday then back to every Sunday. Now as you can see I am trying to get Ben and Rey closer together so I can work more on their relationship. This is the main reason Rey will not be going between the two sides. Next I want to give a shot out to ToughSpirit as he has reviewed every chapter and it really keeps me going. Thank you for reading and as always feel free to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Ben pulls his head up from his desk fast as he wakes up. He had bags under his eyes as he did not get much sleep last night. It was not just one thing it was multiple things, between all the paperwork to making small changes to the treaty. Of course he was also thinking of way to make it up to Rey. He looks at the holoclock and sees that it is almost time for breakfast so Ben decided that he would just get ready for the day. He would introduce Rey to the leadership council today. Ben would also need to introduce her to his knights but that could come with time.

Ben finished getting dressed and left to go make sure Rey was up. She would need to be seen around him if they wanted everyone to think she had power. In truth he know that would not matter, everyone would think she was just some slut. Hell some might say she spread her lugs to get him to makes peace. It was the same when he was training Tula Ren. Of course back then they said it where he could hear now they will say it behind his back. He would hate that everyone saw it that way, even thought if Rey wanted it he would probably let it be true. He would probably do anything she wanted but she does not need to have sex with him for that to happen. It is for this reason Rey is the most powerful individual in the galaxy. However he had a plan to …. Right as that thought came to Ben's mind he came to the door and sees Rey coming out the guards stand at attention. She walks out with Chewbacca behind her. Rey sees Ben and said, "Oh hey I was just looking for something to eat "

" Well I was just on my way here to show you to the mess hall " Said Ben

" Oh them lead the way," said Rey as Ben holds out his arm for her and she takes it.

They walk in silence as Ben thinks about what to say to her, luckily he did not have to.

" How was your sleep on the couch," asked Rey as Ben turned to look at her.

" Truthfully I never made it there I feel asleep at my desk," replied Ben.

" Oh why not " asked Rey with a hint of worry in her voice.

" I had so much paperwork to do,' answered Ben not wanting her to know he stated up most of the night thinking of her.

"Will maybe I can help next time, if I am to also be Supreme Leader then I must do paperwork too. " said Rey.

' Yes I would like that a lot. … Did the big guy over there stay in the room with you?" asked Ben pointing his thumb back to Chewbacca. Rey smiles at the question.

" Yes he sees himself as my bodyguard," answered Rey. As they turn into the mess hall someone yells " Supreme Leader on deck.' Everyone stands up and salutes him. Ben stands still taking it all in. Rey nudges him seeing that they are all waiting for him to acknowledge them.

" Oh ya at ease everyone, " said Ben in an authoritative voice. He then walks them to the fount and pulls out a chair for Rey who then sits in it. Ben sits in his chair as the food is bought to the table and the guards walk to stand in fount of them.

Ben and Rey were sitting in the conference room waiting for the Leaders' Council to holo in. Ben could tell Rey was nervous and even if they were not connected he thinks he would be able to tell. Rey just had this edge to her that made her seem like she was nervous. Chewbacca was standing close to her, the more he thought about it the more he liked the ideal of him being her bodyguard. When they got it all figured out he might just make him her head bodyguard. Speaking of guards Ben had eight more troopers brought in. They were not the best of the best but they were more for show them anything. Ben had made sure they would be able to see the entire room on his holo. However these guards will not be the ones who end up taking the job. One of the papers the Ben signed last night was an order for Hux to start training new guards. Hux would probably asked him how he wanted that done later but for now he was on the bridge and Ben was here. The all seven of the holos turned on at that moment. Ben smiled as they all are genuflecting and saying " Supreme Leader"

" Rise councilors." Said Ben and they all rise and take their seats.

They all look around when finally everyone's eyes landed on Rey. They all know that if he let someone else in this meeting then it must be important.

" Who is the girl sir?" Asked Admiral Lee. Maybe Snoke never told them about her, Ben think as he tries to spin a half-truth but Rey not one to stand back said " I am the one who negotiated with the Resistance.

" Now Rey don't sell yourself short. You are way above them but that is nether here nor there. " Said Ben

"Respectfully Sir what do you mean by that " asked Grand Admiral Sloane. Ben gives her a look that said shut up however Rey speaks up again.

" if I may sir." Rey asked looking at Ben and he nods slowly wondering what her plan was.

" He means that I speak for him when I give an order it is as if he gave it. " Rey continued. This made Ben smile because she more or less just gave herself the same power as him but without the name. Everyone looks at him as if waiting for him to say something. When he did not speak finally Admiral Iron asked, "is this true sir?

Ben nods and said "yes Rey will be known as the Voice. She knows will know all my plans as such whatever she said should be seen as if I said it myself."

" Yes sir" everyone but the Grand Admiral said

" And what of your knights do they also get power over us. " Slone asked

" No more then they already have " answered Ben

" You said that you were negotiating with the Resistance I take it that is done ." asked Admiral Iron.

"I am glad you brought that back up, Rey why don't you tell them what we got so far then we can go over the charges I want to make. "

" Yes sir" said Rey.

Unknown POV

He was in the palace with all its gold plated rooms. He was being lead to the throne room where she would be sitting on her throne. He was on his way to give the report that was sent by their spy. The First Order was changing however it would soon set it sights here just like the empire tried. This time however their enemy would have better weapons then them. He walks up to the big double golden doors and waits to be called in. she always does this, she loves the power it gives her. One of the royal guards come up to him and said " she will see you now"

The doors open and he walks in

"Mother our spy has reported in." The Prince said.

" And what do they have to say " asked the queen.

" He said the new Supreme leader has a weakness, " The Prince said

" And" asked the Queen.

"He is in love with a the Jedi girl. Said The Prince

" Is he in love enough that we can use her ?" asked The Queen

" The spy believes so." the Prince answered

" Good them I have a mission for you. Stated The Queen

"Yes mother what is it". Asked The Prince

" Seduce her " said The Queen

"but math…" started The Prince

"Silence my word is law. You are still unmarried and we need more heirs" demanded The Queen

"Yes my queen" the prince said as he gets up and leaves.

 **AN: Hey everyone new chapter and you got to see kind of where this is going, yes the romance will be here a lot but it is all about the politics of marriage. As to who they are, well I did give lots of clues however I will say they come from the old EU now called Legends. It will be a few chapters before you see the prince again. Next if this came out a little late I am sorry I am out of town and I don't know if I will have a connection. Lastly I am giving you guys one more clue as to what the pop culture reference look at the names of the members of the leader's council.**

 **Next chapter we time skip to the signing of the treaty and yes I will give you the new treaty. Now I have talked long enough so thank you for reading and feel free to review.**


End file.
